


One bed

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: The hotel messed up. Giving the group a room with only one bed. Mj offers to share it with Jinjin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Amino for the requester. It's short I wrote it while waiting for the Bts concert. 
> 
> I've expanded on the original since then. The requester was quite young.

"Are you sure this is the only option?" Jinjin asked the manager again. He knew the manager was just as upset as they were that the hotel got the booking wrong. They wouldn't be able to get an extra bed either as they were all in use. The room did have a couch the staff had said. 

"If there were another option I wouldn't be staying at the hotel across the street." Their manager sighed and looked them over with concern. "Two of you will just have to share a bed or one of you sleep on the couch." 

"Well you heard him." Jinjin turned to look at his members noticing the distaste on their faces. He sighed internally and was about to suggest drawing straws for room arrangemnets when Mj spoke up. 

"We can take the single room." Mj then proceeded to grab Jinjin and pull him close with a smile. Eunwoo only nodded while the others shrugged not caring as long as it wasn't them. Mj and Jinjin often shared hotel rooms anyway and sometimes the beds weren't all that separate. They would make due as they always did.

"Ok then it's settled." Their manager handed out the room keys with a satisfied smile and they all made their way to their rooms.

Getting to the room Jinjin pointedly ignored the bed in favor of a shower while Mj situated his belongings. Then when Jinjin was done they would switch roles and then settle into bed. A rountine they fell into whenever by chance they roomed together. It didn't happen as often these days as it used to.

When Mj got out of the shower he looked at Jinjin who was just putting out the last of his things. As one they looked from each other to the bed. It was a full size bed, not a king like they had expected. And the couch...well the couch was dingy and not comfortable in the least. They agreed on that much at least even though the discovery had led them to much discussion and a little arguing. After which they both decided to use the bed. 

Standing in front of the bed Mj studied Jinjin's face with a thoughtful look. Before pointing to the side with the window saying "I want this side," to which Jinjin nodded. Neither of them moving as they continued studying the small space. 

"Let's just get it over with." Jinjin was the first to move pulling the blanket back and getting in. His back turned towards Mj as the other crawled in. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep.

Jinjin wasn't sure why he had woken up looking at the clock next to him it was only three in the morning. They'd be getting up in another few hours. It wasn't until he went to move that realized he was trapped in Mj's arms. He sighed to himself evaluating the situation.

Jinjin put two and two together quickly. In the night Mj must have abandoned the pillow he had been using and latched on to him instead. He held back another sigh while he tried to release himself from the death grip that was Mj's sleep hold. He soon found it impossible to pry himself free. All he succeeded in doing was turning himself to face the older male who still didn't stir. Face to face with Mj he found himself pausing to look at him.

Mj's lashes were curled and stood out in the light from the window against his cheeks. His hair was tussled and sticking up at odd angles. Yet Jinjin still found him handsome. He brushed some hair from his forehead and smiled to himself. He could let Mj get away with cuddling for one night he decided falling back asleep in his arms. He pretended not to notice that Mj wasn't asleep anymore as he drifted off, smiles on both of their faces. 


End file.
